The White Maid and Black Butler
by IceDragonSlayerSpy15
Summary: Rose Legname, not only the Earl to the Legname name, but England's first female detective. She's the Queen's cat, sneaking around solving crimes. After a week of her family's death she returned with a maid, saying she is now working for her. She runs all over England, trying to find her family's murder.Of course she has an rival. Full Summary inside. You won't regret reading this.


The White Maid and Black Butler

Summary: Rose Legname, not only the Earl to the Legname name, but England's first female detective. She's the Queen's cat, sneaking around solving crimes. After a week of her family's death she returned with a maid, saying she is now working for her. She runs all over England, trying to find her family's course she has an rival. Ciel Phantomhive. Their families have been enemies for almost one hundred years. Everything is a competition between the two rivals. Who gets to the crime scene first? Who finds the evidence first? Who solves the case first? And so forth. By the order of the queen they have to live together until further notice. Chaos breaks loose. They try to avoid each other, except when they get cases from the queen they have to work together as a team. But what happens when Sabestian had a past with Rose's head maid? Will the hatred of the two familes turn into love? Or will they just kill eachother by the end of the week? Find out in TWMABB!

Chapter 1

Rose's POV

I was running through the luxurious hallways. There were men with different kinds of mask surrounded the huge mansion. I was searching for my mother and father, desperately. I cried mother and father at the top of my lungs. The strange man took my twin brother Sam, and my older sister Jill in their hands, having guns to their heads and ordered me to find my parents or they'll kill them. Why?! Why does this have to happen on my and my brother's thirteenth birthday?!

I burst through the doors of my parent's study. I screamed bloody murder at the horrific scene before my eyes. My beloved mother was pinned to the wooden wall, having knives surrounding her and a knife in her gut. My courageous father at her feet, with multiple gunshot wounds on his back, blood seeping of their wounds, like red ribbons, their eyes and bodies, lifeless. I sprinted out of the room, careful not to step at the hem of my dress.

I burst into one of the many living rooms we have in the huge mansion. The whole room was in a beautiful shade of lavender, mother's favorite color. Where are my

parents they shouted at me. I said they were dead, they didn't believe me. I repeated it, over and over and over again. They still didn't believe me. The sound of gunshots filled the room. I covered my ears and screwed my eyes shut. I didn't want to see my siblings' corpses. By instinct I ran out of the room. A thought occurred to me. Bolt. Where's Bolt?!

"Bolt!" I shouted running through the halls again knowing the guys are going to kill me. I entered my room, smoke filled the room. I coughed heavily. My eyes were burning, but I kept searching for Bolt. I heard whimpering from under my bed. I bent down and pulled up the bed skirts to see a white American husky, hiding under the bed. I motioned for him to get out of there. He quickly got out of there. Black spots appeared in my vision, I blinked furiously fighting to stay conscious. I grabbed the black collar along with a leech from my night stand and put it on, my dog Bolt.

"Bolt. lighting." I said hoarsely. The smoke filling my lungs.

He nodded and ran with all of his strength, as he helped me to run behind him. Get the girl they shouted. I told Bolt to go faster, and so he did. I tried to keep up, summoning all of my strength. My lungs were screaming for fresh air. My body screaming for me to stop, but I kept going. Soon, I felt something round and cold entered my body. Where? The back of my head, the blackness I tried so hard to push out, got me in chains.

"Madame Rose!"

I instantly shot up from my bed. A thin sheet of sweat covered my body. I looked to my right, and saw a maid standing next to my bed, with a silver cart carrying my breakfast, along with today's newspaper and a letter. The maid had unusual white bum length hair, in a braid, a few strands loose. her silvery eyes sparkled under the sunlight coming from the twenty by twenty glass window, they lavender curtains pulled to the side. (She wears the same outfit as Mey-Rin). She slightly smiled, as she poured milk into my cofee.

"Had that nightmare again Madame Rose?" The maid asked, giving me a soft smile, knowing that it was the worst day of my life.

"Yes." I mumbled. My breathing slowed down. I looked at the mirror on the opposite wall. My chocolate brown hair was a complete mess my forest green eyes looked scared, from my nightmare. "Thanks Melody." I took a bite out of my vegetable omelet. "By the way where's Bolt?"

At the sound of his name, Bolt jumped on to the bed. His black eyes filled with happiness.

"Good morning boy!" I smiled and scratched Bolt's head. Bolt's tail started to wag, leaning to my touch. The day my family died was almost three years ago, fortunately Bolt was the only thing that I have of family left.

"Madame Rose, there's a letter from the queen." Melody said bluntly as she held out a silver tray with a crème envelope on it.

I stopped petting Bolt and picked up the letter. Hearing a wine in return, Bolt lay down beside me and looked at me with curious eyes. I opened the side with a knife and took out the paper from its prison. The paper was the same as the envelope it was a crème color, the paper was slightly heavy and it felt smooth. Only this kind of paper can be owned by the queen. Still reading the letter I picked up my crème coffee and begin to drink it.

"Melody."

"Yes Madame?" Melody curtsied.

"Pack my things and round up the servants, we're moving to a house but only temporarily."

"Right away Madame" Melody took all the plates and pushed the cart out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The Next Day….

At The Phantomhive Estate….

It was early afternoon, at the Phantomhive estate. As usual the servants are causing trouble again, and the butler, Sebastian was of course fixing it, while making afternoon tea for Ciel. Ciel at this time of day, was in his study during paperwork, working out trading agreements and such. He was absolutely bored, doing these things.

Knock-Knock

"Come in." Ciel replied, sighing in relief that he can take a break from his paperwork.

"Good afternoon master." Sabastian rolled in a silver cart.

"Today's tea is the Jasmine Dragon?" Ciel asked. Sabastian put the cart next to his desk and poured light blue liquid. "Yes master, on the side we have fruit cake."  
Ciel took a sip of his tea before beginning to eat his cake. "By the way master a letter from the queen came in this morning." The butler held out a silver tray, with a crème envelope, on it. As soon Ciel finished his fruit cake, he put down the plate and fork with a clink and opened the letter.

"Sabastian pack my belongings, and get the servants ready. The queen wants us to move."

"Yes master." Sabastian put his right hand over his heart and bowed, before leaving the study.

Later on that day…..

There was a silence in the carriage, Ciel and Tanaka sitting on one side, while the other three servants, Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin sitting on the other. It was almost eleven o'clock at night, and the four servants were asleep. Sabastian was driving the carriage of course. Ciel didn't want to sleep, instead he had his head rested on his knuckles, looking out the window of the dark blue carriage. He couldn't sleep, all he could think about was the letter from the queen.

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive,,_

_I have an important mission for you. You must move out of your home immediately, bring all of your servants. You'll be leaving with a fellow friend of mine, this will be only temporarily. My butler, Charles Grey will arrive at your new home tomorrow evening, he'll explain everything to you. I hope you'll complete this mission, like every other mission I have given you._

_From,_

_Queen Victoria_

He wanted to know the person that's going to be living with for the past couple of days, weeks, maybe even months on how long this mission is going to be. His eyes grew heavy, he fought the heaviness in order to stay awake. He didn't want to sleep. Unfortunately his brain won, his mind and body shut down. Ciel than fell to darkness.

"We're here master." Sabastian said, as he pulled the carriage in front of the enormous mansion, even bigger than the Phantomhive estate. Sabastian opened the door, only to see the servants and Ciel asleep. He smiled slightly to himself. With his demon speed he put everyone to their rooms. Since the letter from the queen for him saying the left side of the mansion was the Phantomhive family is going to be staying.

He entered the kitchen, to make preparations for tomorrow's breakfast. While there was a familiar maid, already there chopping up vegetables.

"It's been awhile has in it?" Sabastian said, the maid looked up from the counter, a small smile on her face.

"it has been." Her silver eyes, flash to an eerie glow of red, and her small smile turn into a mischievous grin.

"So what's your name this time?" He took of his white gloves, revealing a dark purple devil symbol on his left hand and pulled up his sleeves. He stood next to her, helping her making preparations.

"Melody, yours?" She set the vegetables aside and gather up ingredients for her master's favorite cake.

"Hmmm interesting, my new master has given me the name of Sabastian, in memory of that mutt he used to own."

"Sabastian." Melody pondered on that name for a moment. "That name kind of suits you."

"I could say the same thing for you, _little sister_." He said the last part slowly his eyes glow an eerie red for a few seconds.

_**What?!**_** Sabastian has a little sister. A nice twist to the story, even though it's only the first chapter. **

**Ciel: Sabastian how come you never told me you had a younger sister?**

**Sabastian: You never asked master.**

**Author: *face pales* Uhh guys you think you should hide.**

**Ciel: Any why is that?**

***Girl screams could be heard downstairs along with the sounds of breaking glass***

**Author: Fan girls, they are obsessed with you two. So if you want to live another day you better make a run for it.**

**Ciel: *Take off his eye patch*, Sabastian this is an order, hide me very well.**

**Sabestian: Yes master.**

***Sabastian and Ciel hides as screams started to get louder***

**Author: Well looks like, I have to make a run for it. I have a very bad habit of updating late, so my deadline is to update this story every Friday or sooner. I do not own Black Butler. Please review, follow, rate, or favorite. Well see ya next chapter!**

**W/love**

**IDSS (IceDragonSlayerSpy)**


End file.
